


Behind the Glass

by Kayljay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Incest, M/M, Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-18
Updated: 2009-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-05 10:04:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayljay/pseuds/Kayljay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens in Vegas may stay in Vegas . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind the Glass

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt from hawk-dancing was 'luxury hotel'.

"God," Dean whispered. His sweaty palms were above his head, plastered to the window.

Sam pushed into him slowly until Dean was pressed completely against the floor-to-ceiling window. Then Sam settled into a rhythm of short quick jerks.

Sandwiched between the cool glass and the furnace of his brother's body, he came fast. Hard.

When the blood returned to his brain, he could feel Sam smiling against his skin.

"Nice of Bobby to give us his comps from the poker tournament," Sam murmured. "We couldn't have afforded the Luxor otherwise."

"I'm just glad for the reflective windows," Dean said, peeling himself away from the glass, "I'm all for a little exhibitionism, but the whole Vegas strip?"

Sam let out a laugh and flopped back on the huge bed.

"You're forgetting reflective glass isn't reflective at night with the lights on."

~~~End~~~


End file.
